Coconut oil is an edible oil extracted from the kernel or meat of mature coconuts harvested from the coconut palm (Cocos nucifera). Because of its high saturated fat content, it is slow to oxidize and, thus, resistant to rancidification.
Coconut oil is comprised mainly of saturated fat (82% of total). Half of the saturated fat content of coconut oil is lauric acid, while other significant saturated fats are myristoleic acid and palmitoleic acid. Monounsaturated fats comprise 6% of total fats, and polyunsaturated fats comprise 2%. Additionally, coconut oil contains phytosterols.
Coconut oil has always been used for nutritional and therapeutic purposes due to its properties and health benefits. In addition, it is used as a natural beauty product and a skin and hair care product. Moreover, among its most important uses are the regulation of metabolism and weight for weight loss and the strengthening the immune system.
One of the components of coconut oil is lauric acid, which offers many health benefits, such as the benefit of eliminating pathogenic bacteria, fungi and some viruses, among others. Other components are antioxidant phenolic acids, which contain protective properties against free radicals and cardiovascular diseases.
Within the food industry, some studies indicate that the use of coconut oil has contributed to health care in general, but especially in the treatment and reduction of cholesterol, the reduction of cardiac distress, the improvement of digestive processes and positive results in the treatment of infectious diseases.
In cosmetic use, coconut oil has proven positive results preventing skin aging, moisturizing the skin, and helping prevent skin diseases.
Regarding its use in oral care and cleaning, U.S. Pat. No. 9,114,097 (B1) discloses a natural toothpaste composition which promotes the healthy effects of whitening teeth, freshening the breath, sanitizing the mouth, and eliminating bacterial plaque and accumulation of tooth enamel, and which comprises coconut oil in combination with freshening agents, stevia and other ingredients such as antioxidants, flavor enhancers and/or anti-inflammatory agents. The composition for oral care in accordance with one embodiment includes about 10% to 45% by weight of coconut oil as an antibacterial and tooth whitening agent. In another embodiment, the composition further comprises baking soda as an abrasive, which may aid in removing bacterial plaque from the surface of the teeth; besides, it includes stevia as antioxidant, gingival anti-inflammatory and flavor enhancers, glycerin, such as vegetable glycerin, as moisturizing agent, and it may also include an additional natural flavoring such as peppermint extract.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/149,815 (B2), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses formulations for oral care products incorporating coconut oil for effectively removing oral bacteria and methods for making such products. The preferred mouth rinse contains alkaline water, coconut flavor oil extract, sodium lauryl sarcosinate, zinc chloride, 30% xylitol solution, glycerin, Aloe Barbadensis leaf juice and, optionally, sodium benzoate, de-ionized water and mint flavor extract. A preferred formulation of toothpaste contains alkaline water, coconut oil, hydrated sylica sident 9, hydrated sylica sident 22s, glycerin, xylitol, Irish moss, sodium coco sulphate, Aloe Barbadensis leaf juice, titanium dioxide and flavor. The percentage of coconut oil content in the preferred products is in the range of 20% to 80%, but most preferably 40% to 60%.
In a preferred formulation of U.S. Ser. No. 10/149,815, the composition for oral care and cleaning contains 35.5% alkaline water, 27.75% coconut oil, 15.4% hydrated sylica sident 9, 2,8% hydrated sylica sident 22s, 10.5% glycerin, 4% xylitol, 1.4% Irish moss, 0.7% sodium coco sulphate, 0.7% organic Aloe Barbadensis leaf juice, 0.65% titanium dioxide and 0.6% flavor.
Notwithstanding the above, it still remains desirable to provide new oral hygiene products made from naturally occurring products, such as coconut oil, that accentuate its useful antimicrobial and whitening properties for facilitating removal of bacterial plaque, delaying its appearance over a longer period of time compared to conventional toothpaste. Likewise, there is a need for new products that do not comprise harmful ingredients such as sodium lauryl sulfate, a common ingredient in personal hygiene products used as foaming agent but which has been questioned because of its adverse health effects. The Skin Deep Cosmetic Safety Database by Environmental Working Group (EWG) classified this compound as expected to be of “moderate concern” for carcinogenicity, neurotoxicity, organ system toxicity, skin irritation and endocrine disorder.